


The one where Yuri and Otabek get a dog

by borntomkehistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, he tries to deny his jealousy, patient beka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: "Beka, what the hell is that?" He slammed the door behind them once Otabek stepped inside."It's a dog, Yura." Otabek replied. He was awfully calm. Either ignoring or completely oblivious to the steam coming from Yuri's ears."Her name is Oka."





	The one where Yuri and Otabek get a dog

 

  
   Yuri was on the couch when he heard the faint sound of scratching against the front door. He looked around, his ears were probably playing tricks on him. He went back to his book.   
  
Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. It came back.   
  
"What the hell?" Yuri questioned. Thoroughly annoyed, he put his book down in place of his seat and went to open the door.   
  
"Hello, Yura." A bag of dog food was staring back at him. It tipped to the side, revealing Otabek with a small smile on his face.   
  
Yuri was about to ask questions, until he looked down and saw the source to all the noise run pass his feet to jump on the couch. Yuri's face was beginning to turn red.   
  
"Beka, what the hell is that?" He slammed the door behind them once Otabek stepped inside.   
  
"It's a dog, Yura." Otabek replied. He was awfully calm. Either ignoring or completely oblivious to the steam coming from Yuri's ears.   
  
"Her name is Oka." He went on to explain. Not once explaining why he brought her to their apartment in the first place, or why he had about ten bags of dog objects sitting in their living room.   
  
Oka was sniffing at Yuri's feet. He wiggled them self-consciously. He had no socks on, and her noise was cold and wet, also... he _despises_ dogs. Probably more than JJ, which is saying a lot cause Yuri hates JJ with every fiber in his body.   
  
He kicked the floor, letting Oka know that he wants her to fuck off. She whimpers. Otabek gives Yuri a steely expression.   
  
_Screw_ this. If his boyfriend wanted to take the mutts side then let him, Yuri didn't care, he certainly wasn't jealous either. He could play this game too, play it better than he could with his ass on the couch and his nose in a book.   
  
Wait a minute... where's his book? He could have sworn that he put his book right there before he went to open the door.   
  
"What are you looking for?" Otabek questioned minutes after Yuri had already tore apart their couch. Yuri looked up with crazed eyes.   
  
"My _book_. I put it down here and now it's gone."   
  
Otabek lifted an eyebrow. Amused that Yuri was destroying their apartment over a book.   
  
"It was probably that damn dog who stole it." Yuri accused and pointed a finger at Oka, who was laying down on her new bed. She looked at the two of them with her scruffy tail wagging behind her.   
  
"Don't be crazy, Yura. I'm going to start dinner; can you please fix our couch?"   
  
_"Can you please fix our couch?"_ Yuri mocked once Otabek walked away. He put the cushions back one by one, while mumbling expletives under his breath. It sounded like:   
  
"Fuck that dog."   
  
"Fuck Otabek, too. Though I'll love to fuck him right now... Fuck him, for being a gorgeous piece of shit."   
  
He hadn't even notice when Oka walked over to him with... wait...   
  
"Give that to me. You filthy mutt!" He charged for his now dog slobbered book. Alas, she was proven to be too fast for him and she ran away.   
  
Yuri was still on the floor shaking with rage.   
  
"Oh, it's on!"  
  
-  
  
The stupid dog was winning. Yuri haven't had a proper night’s sleep in days. Every night when they were about to sleep, the dog would cry at their door and continue to scratch and scratch until Otabek would give in and open it. This stupid dog had some sort of spell on his boyfriend! Yuri was convinced.   
  
To make matters worse, she would sleep with them! Yuri can't remember the last time him and Otabek... did it. They can't even cuddle without her hairy little body wiggling herself between them. When Yuri went to get a glass a water he came back to their room with the dog in his spot, leaving no room for him.   
  
Yuri would always express his frustration but Otabek thought he was paranoid. What if he is? He deserves to be paranoid when this was the second night in a row he had to grab his pillow and a blanket to sleep on the couch.   
  
Fucking dogs.   
  
He was tired. He wanted to sleep with his boyfriend, not have to compete with a dog. His lack of sleep was beginning to show at practice. Messing up routines he knew better than his own name, then having Yakov bite his ear off.   
  
The only sleep he's gotten these days was when he would go to the locker room during his breaks to take mini 30-minute power naps.   
  
"Yurio... Yurio... Yuri, wake up!" someone kicked his side and he jolted up like a mad man. His messy hair complementing the heavy bags under his eyes.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" He cried. His eyes weren't fully adjusting to the light yet. He only saw amorphous figures standing over him.   
  
Yuri yawned. He had ten minutes left of his break, why was he woken up so soon?   
  
Viktor and Yuuri exchanged worried looks. This wasn't the first time they caught their _"son"_ sleeping in the locker room. At first, they shrugged it off as Yuri just being tired from whatever, but he's been falling asleep for three days in a row now. They had to say something.   
  
"Yuri, is everything alright?" Viktor crooned, sounding serious for once.   
  
Yuri felt embarrassed. No one was going to take him seriously if they knew the real reason why he hasn't been sleeping. Sighing, he whispered out of shame:   
  
"Otabek got a dog."   
  
Viktor blinked. _A dog?_   
  
"A dog?" Yuuri asked what Viktor was thinking.   
  
"What's so funny, assholes?" Yuri knew that they were going to do this. The two were trying hard to hold back their laughter. Katsudon chuckling to himself with a hand over his mouth.   
  
Viktor stepped up again, "a dog you say?"   
  
Yuri snapped, "yes a dog! Those creatures with four legs, a tail, barks, shits and pisses all over the floor!" He was flailing his arms around.   
  
"Those stupid things that put spells on your boyfriend." He went on, "we didn't even need a dog, and now the stupid thing's replacing me."   
  
Yuri could count the number of times he was pushed to the side because Otabek wanted to play with Oka, or because Otabek wanted to take Oka on a walk, or Otabek wanted to give Oka a bath. Why doesn't Yuri just move out so that Otabek and Oka can just live together.   
  
He wasn't jealous, though.   
  
"Aw! She's so cute!" Yuuri was gawking at his phone. He got a notification that _'Otabek-Altin'_ posted something on Instagram.   
  
"Lemme see!" Yuri made grabby hands at Katsudon's phone but was blocked by Viktor.   
  
"Awwww! Yuuuuriiiii!" Viktor took the phone, he raised it in the air and did an over dramatic spin, "she can have a play date with Makkachin!"   
  
Did they completely forget about the real problem here? Yuri logged into his Instagram to see what was so damn cute. Aha! He scrolled upon a picture with Otabek and the dog. It was captioned _"Lazy day with Oka #DogLife"_ Otabek had a sheepish smile on his face, with Oka on his lap, asleep. Right away Yuri saw the various comments from his fellow skaters and fans.   
  
While Viktor was busy twirling in the corner naming all the play dates they were going to have, Yuuri came back to his senses, "if you're jealous why don't you tell Otabek about it?"   
  
As on cue, Viktor came back to his senses as well, "our little Yurio is jealousssss." He teased.   
  
"Shut up, old man!" That made Viktor waggle his eyebrows, only furthering their point.   
  
"Fuck you guys."   
  
Yuri got up and stomped away. His break was over anyways. There goes his nap.   
  
He needed a way to get rid of this dog, and fast.   
  
-  
  
"Yura, can you watch Oka? I have to run to the store."   
  
Otabek shrugged his jacket on. Yuri looked over the couch, the book that was once in mint condition, damaged, but readable.   
  
"Only if you buy me frozen yogurt." He bargained. His bottom lip sticking out.   
  
Otabek walked over, he leaned over the couch, crossing his arms. He repeated without hesitation, "coconut yogurt with strawberries and kiwi?" Yuri hummed affirmatively.   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"Can I get a kiss?" Otabek laughed at how cute his boyfriend looked.   
  
"Of course."   
  
They both leaned in closer to one another until Yuri felt something warm and fuzzy touch his lips.   
  
"Gross! Get away you stupid mutt!" He was using his sleeve to wipe his mouth. He couldn't believe that his lips touched that thing!  
  
Oka yipped between them. She had her mouth open, panting with excitement. Otabek found it amusing. He rubbed the top of her head and neck.   
  
"See you later, Okie. Behave for me." She jumped up to lick his cheek. Otabek chuckled.   
  
"See you later, Yura."   
  
Huff, Yuri was already back in his book. He wanted to make sure Otabek knew that he was upset. Otabek gave him a kiss on the cheek anyways.   
  
"Cross contamination!" Yuri cried.   
  
"See you later!"  
  
The door closed.   
  
Finally, now he could finish reading.   
  
"Uh-hu-uh-hu." Oka was staring at Yuri with her tongue out.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
Oka sat their panting.   
  
Yuri's eyes narrowed. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge her she would leave him alone.   
  
He felt the weight of her body get off the couch. It worked.   
  
"Ah, peace and-"   
  
Oka was scratching at the door. She wanted to go outside.   
  
Just like a light switch being flipped on, Yuri knew how he was going to get rid of this dog once and for all. If she wanted to go outside she could go... and not come back.   
  
"You want to go out, huh?" She was jumping in her spot, barking happily.   
  
"Go! Don't come back." When he opened the door, he watched her run out and he quickly closed the door.    
  
He wiped his hands together as if he was getting rid of the biggest burden. _That's the end of that,_ he thought.   
  
"Good riddance." With that, Yuri sank into the couch comfortably, and flipped the page in his book.   
  
-  
  
An hour later, Otabek returned with bags of groceries and a separate bag of frozen yogurt. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt off upon his return.   
  
"Hey, Yura." He looked around. Usually Oka would have ran to him as soon as she heard him turn the doorknob. Hanging his jacket, he went to retrieve the yogurt.   
  
"Where's Oka?" He inquired.   
  
"Outside. Gimmie the yogurt." Yuri reached for the bag, Otabek, However, pulled it away. He wanted an explanation.   
  
"What do you mean _outside_?" He asked as calmly as he could. Otabek was never the one to get angry. Right now, on the other hand he was downright furious.   
  
Uh oh. Yuri sat up. "She wanted to go outside so I let her out." He clarified, still not seeing what was so wrong.   
  
"Yuri, how could you?"   
  
"How could I what? The damn thing wanted to go outside so I let her out. What's wrong with that?"   
  
Otabek was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to remain as calm as possible, though his patience was wearing awfully thin.   
  
"I knew you didn't like her, and I was hoping that she would grow on you, but this was just irresponsible. Jealous of a dog? Really?"   
  
"You're defending her, Beka? She was replacing me! She slept in our bed, she constantly had your attention, and we haven't been physical in _weeks_. What's wrong with me feeling-"   
  
"Jealous? This sounds like jealously."   
  
"Unwanted." Yuri finished. He couldn't believe that they were arguing about this. Maybe he did mess up, he shouldn't have to feel bad for feeling the way he did.   
  
Otabek took a deep, steady breath. Okay, maybe he hasn't been giving Yuri the attention he deserved, and maybe he was a little obsessive with Oka. That didn't excuse the fact that Yuri let her out to go God knows where.   
  
"Fix this, Yura." With that, he turned on his heels and stalked back to the kitchen. Frozen yogurt and all.   
  
"What about my yogurt!"   
  
"Fix _this_."   
  
Hmph. Damn dog.   
  
-  
  
Yuri has been circling the neighborhood for hours now. He tried everything. He called her name, he shook the bag of dog treats, hell, he even whistled. No luck.   
  
"This is pointless." He was about to give up. Tell Otabek that it wasn't meant for them to have a dog, throw up the towel and just get a cat instead. At least cats knew when to come back.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a drop of something fall on his head. With his hand, he wiped his forehead and saw the translucent liquid on his finger. Great. He held his hand out. More drops were beginning to fall and he didn't have his umbrella.   
  
Yuri ran to duck into the nearby alley, at least until the rain stopped. He had the overhangs to keep him dry. "The things I do..."   
  
Rattling could be heard in the garbage pales next to him. What the, Yuri jumped away. Not wanting to be attacked by some diseased raccoon. He backed away slowly, the shadow of whatever creature getting closer and closer.   
  
But it wasn't some diseased raccoon, it was, "Oka! I never thought I would be happy to see you, you stupid mutt." Oka was still her cheery self. She jumped on Yuri who didn't even try to push her off.   
  
"Okay, Okay, Okay." Yuri squatted down in front of her. Maybe she wasn't completely terrible, he even tried to pet her. See, Otabek, Progress.   
  
"You dumb dog, how did you end up over here?"   
  
They were about twenty minutes away from home. Oka curled herself against Yuri's leg, "W-What are you d-doing?" he spluttered.   
  
Okay, she was kind of cute. The way her small body curled protectively next to him was enough to make his heart swell a tad.   
  
"Okay, maybe we can coexist, but you can't sleep in my spot and hog my boyfriend, got it?" He poked her softly. She yawned, stretched her body, and went into his lap.   
  
Yuri moved his damp hair from his eyes, "don't get too comfortable because as soon as we get home you're not sleeping in my lap again."   
  
-  
  
What was taking him so long? Otabek was starting to worry. The rain was getting heavier with no signs of Yuri returning. Was Oka okay? Did he find her? Fuck. He was finding it hard to even stay mad at Yuri. Surely this wasn't all his fault? Yuri was like a cat. If he didn't get his attention he would snip at everyone. Otabek should have knew this by now.   
  
The doorknob wobbled. Otabek whipped his neck around. He's been pacing the floor for hours now. Surprisingly he didn't dig a hole in the floor.   
  
"Yuri?"   
  
When the door opened, Yuri stepped inside with rain drops dropping from his hair and clothes. In his arms, he had his black coat bundled up into a tight ball. The ball appeared to be moving.   
  
"Oh, thank god." No caring that he was wet and tracking mud into their apartment, Otabek hugged him.   
  
Oka poked her head out with her tongue out, tail wagging and all. She barks a happy high pitched bark. Thank god, she was okay.   
  
"Beka, I-"   
  
"No, let me go first. I'm sorry I haven't been giving you the love and affection you deserve. I was just excited about having Oka around that I completely neglected your feelings, I apologize." That's been laying on Otabek's chest since Yuri went on his search mission. It felt good to let it out.   
  
"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for being..." it was as if there was some sort of block in his throat. He tried to say the word, but only puffs of air came out. Otabek was smirking. Yuri looked away to cover the red on his cheeks, "jealous..." it came out almost inaudible.   
  
"But I think I can get used to having her around. She's sort of cute, in a way. I could train her to keep Viktor and Piggy the fuck away from our house." A devilish curve of his lips, Yuri could see it now. Each time they would come near their apartment uninvited Oka would run them away.   
  
"You do that, Yura."   
  
Oka jumped out of his arms. She ran over to the side of the couch. Both of their faces turned to looks of disgust as they saw a dark mark form and grown on their carpet.   
  
She was peeing.   
  
"Oka!" For once Otabek was the one yelling.   
  
Yuri was doubled over in laughter. The Kazakh was running back and forth from the bathroom to the living with bottles of cleaner and napkins.   
  
"Would this be a bad time to ask for a cat?"   


*

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it would be interesting to see how Yuri would react to Otabek just bringing a dog home with no warning. Ps. This is not the first Otayuri fic I wrote, but it's the first one I published. I have such a terrible time finishing fics I wrote. Anyways, I'm so excited. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and thank you!


End file.
